


Don Quijote de Varia

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Community: AI_sin_fronteras, Dark Comedy, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día a día de un integrante de Varia se resume en tres cosas: explosiones, insultos y ¿por qué a mí? Esa es la pregunta constante de Fran, quien descubre (no a través de un viaje de auto-reencuentro) que le gusta lo que hace porque es tan masoquista y sociópata como el resto del equipo. Gen. Regalo para mi AI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don Quijote de Varia

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Don Quijote de Varia  
>  Autor: Neko uke chan  
>  Nombre de tu persona asignada: belu_saku  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Personaje/pareja(s): Fran, Belphegor, Squalo, Xanxus, Varia  
> Rating: T por lenguaje  
> Resumen: El día a día de un integrante de Varia se resume en tres cosas: explosiones, insultos y ¿por qué a m? Esa es la pregunta constante de Fran, quien descubre no a través de un viaje de auto-reencuentro, que le gusta lo que hace porque es tan masoquista y sociópata como el resto del equipo.  
> Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es obra y desgracia de Amano Akira  
> Advertencias: Vocabulario vulgar, groserías, pendejadas, nadie tiene respeto por nadie, posible OOC, alteración del canon y el espacio-tiempo.  
> Notas: no es la primera vez que hago parodias en este fandom, pero sí que me aventuro a generalizarlas tanto y se me fue la olla con este disparate. En otras palabras, este fic contiene parodias de todo, desde el mismo universo de KHR hasta ninjas, consolas, doramas, etc. Una suerte de Gintama, en pellejo de mafiosos con súper poderes. Intento de comedia y bullying.
> 
> Espero que les guste y que no sientan que, como yo, perdieron su tiempo al tratar de entenderlo (?) los datos son reales, muchas de las referencias aquí nombradas existen.

A veces, en misiones absurdas como la que estaban llevando a cabo (la mayor parte, a regañadientes, por Bel) Fran se preguntaba _cómo rayos_ había terminado siendo miembro del manicomio que era Varia.

–Bel-senpai ¿ya terminaste de matarlos? Si no se da prisa, llegaremos tarde a la reposición del dorama de las cuatro– el niño-rana se columpiaba sobre la rama cuarteada de un alto árbol, haciendo honor al pequeño anfibio del que siempre hacía cosplay, mientras el Guardián de la Tormenta parecía perder los pocos estribos que tenía, al rozarle un kunai muy cerca de su aristócrata flequillo –, y sabe cómo se pone el Capitán Squalo cuando no le grabamos los episodios de Escalera al Cielo– añadió, esquivando desganadamente una shuriken que pretendía cegarle.

– ¡Ya lo sé, maldición! Pero esto es tú culpa, maldita rana, por presionar ese botón rojo en la sala de máquinas– lanzó tres cuchillos revestidos con la cualidad desintegradora de la tormenta, atravesando a tres de sus enemigos directamente.

–No se puede hacer nada, Bel-senpai, es algo lógico que un botón rojo está para ser presionado y darle dramatismo a la escena. Es básico en todo shonen– se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras la base subterránea adyacente a ellos seguía explotando a pedacitos en intervalos numéricos.

La misión exigía _discreción y eficiencia_ , además de urgencia, pero al no haber nadie dispuesto a invadir una base ninja foránea, principalmente porque todos estaban dispersos por Europa y Asia en otras gestiones mejores pagadas, no les quedó de otra que hacerse cargo. Belphegor protestó hasta que se hizo viejo, pero las órdenes (vía Skype) de Xanxus eran absolutas.

–Cuando Xanxus reclame tu cabeza por inmolar innecesariamente la base enemiga, yo seré el que le sirva en un plato los desechos a Bester. Rana inútil.

Los cientos de espías que habían logrado sobrevivir a la primera explosión ya se habían reducido a decenas, dispersos por la cercanía, debido al rápido trabajo de los dos guardianes, pero la lucha se estaba tornando larga y cansina y aún debían regresar a la base, o a lo que quedara de ella, para sacar el pendrive con los datos cifrados que Fran había estado traspasando a su laptop.

El aparato estaba protegido por una de las ranas ilusorias del niño, evitando así que las explosiones dañaran la descarga de los códigos. Y de paso, la copia de seguridad del emulador para PC del Counter Strike que había robado de uno de los guardias de seguridad.

– ¡Qué cruel, Bel-senpai! ¿Sabe que existen organizaciones no clandestinas que responden por niños maltratados como yo? Lo acusaré ante la ONU.

No estaba seguro de que esa fuera la autoridad correspondiente, pero lo cierto es que tampoco le quitaría el sueño. 

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces y mueve tu anfibio culo! Hay más de estos tipos de negro por la zona de resguardo ¿sabías? ¡Estoy gastando mi valioso tiempo limpiando tu desastre! – le lanzó una navaja con toda la intención de clavársela entre los ojos, pero fallando por poco cuando este agachó la cabeza, hincándose, en cambio,  en el enorme gorro de sapo.

–Ya voy… es que hace brisita– puso los ojos en blanco para luego cerrarlos y suspirar, arrancando el corto punzante del sombrero –, además, ¿ninjas? ¿En serio? Estamos en Italia…  deberían ser más estereotípicos y portar revolver y lentes oscuros, dejarse la barba, usar frac y fumar tabaco. No les queda para nada eso de lanzar estrellitas y saltar como changos en mallas negras ajustadas. Se nota que comen mucho pan–  no terminó de decirlo cuando comenzó otra tanda de estallidos y humarada, llevándose de un zarpazo el área donde estaban peleando con el remanente de los enemigos, facilitándoles el trabajo pero ocasionándoles un _pequeño_ inconveniente.

 –Bel-senpai…–canturreó.

–Cállate, maldita rana _kuudere_ , ya sé.

De un salto se apresuraron al núcleo de las detonaciones, salvando la mayor parte de los datos cifrados de la computadora central, pero perdiendo al único capaz de brindarles la contraseña necesaria para desbloquearlos.

–El Capitán Squalo se va a enojar contigo, senpai. Ahora tenemos que perder más tiempo y dinero en decodificar el password

–Usaremos tus honorarios, entonces...y no es mi culpa, plebeyo inepto.

– ¡Pero Bel-senpai! Si vuelve a tomar mi pago no podré comprarme la Play 4; la última vez usamos mi sueldo para reparar todos los agujeros de mis sombreros ¿recuerda?

– ¡Entonces haz algo con el muerto!–pateó el cuerpo moribundo y magullado del que alguna vez fue el Capo de una pequeña organización clandestina con ínfulas de surgimiento, logrando así que se terminara de quebrar las vértebras del cuello –, usa tu _hell ring_ o haz una ilusión convincente para suplantarlo hasta que resuelvas esto– añadió, masticando con altanería las palabras.

–No puedo usar el Anillo tan descuidadamente, podría morir. Además, no creo que pueda engañar a Xanxus o al Capitán con una ilusión por mucho tiempo. Me podrían matar. Ah, y si acaso logro engañar a Lussuria, Levi me delataría. Igual podría morir–enumeró sin gran entusiasmo, ganándose una decena de filosas cuchillas en toda la cara.

–O podría matarte yo mismo, por inútil, y cobrar tu sueldo. Me lo agradecerán por deshacerme de un estorbo como tú–sentenció, jugueteando con el pendrive entre las manos, riendo.  

–Quécruel eres, senpai. 

–Tsk.

Sosteniendo el objeto se retiró del sitio sin decir nada, siendo seguido por el otro, que cargaba el computador con la valiosa data, de regreso al cuartel general de Varia.

~~

– ¡VOOOOOOOI! ¡MALDITOS INÚTILES!

Squalo despotricaba y maldecía como el marinero que no era, partiendo su ceño en dos, creando un abismo infernal en él. Solo se veía una maraña de hebras plateadas flotar apresuradas de un lado a otro, escupiendo improperios como un jefe en quincena.

– ¡Basta que todos los mínimamente útiles de todo el jodido equipo estén ocupados para que ustedes, malditos mocosos, vayan y caguen una misión ridículamente fácil! ¡¿Es mucho pedir que pateen en las bolas a un puto ninja para sacarle un par de números y letras?!

Iracundo, seguía recalcando la ineficiencia de los dos Guardianes mientras a estos menos podría importarles. Hace rato se habían perdido en la mitad del regaño, ignorando el resto.

Dieron las cuatro de la tarde, y la lluvia de enfurruñamiento terminó.

–Más les vale que hayan limpiado su mierda para cuando vuelva. O se las haré trapear con la lengua– siseó dedicándoles miradas fusilantes –, y se la van a tragar–  sin dar cabida a réplica.

El tiburón se fue de la sala de reuniones a pisotadas, dejando a los otros dos con el reto de   _conseguir_ información que solo   _un muerto_ poseía.

–…senpai ¿Qué haremos?

–Sacrificarte es la opción más beneficiosa. Después de todo, fue tu culpa el que hayan comenzado todas las explosiones  

–Pero senpai fue el que le dio el golpe de gracia. Estaba agonizando, sí, pero podíamos amputarle una pierna y dejarlo medio vivo, pero vivo al fin. Al menos hasta lograr sacarle la contraseña, y luego amputarle la otra.

–No me des tan buenas ideas.

El menor le miró fijamente, neutro como de costumbre, y bostezó, secándose una lagrimilla en el borde de las pestañas.

–Si no hay más que hacer, me largo. De todas formas no podemos hacer nada con este caso sin un traficante de información o un hacker. Entonces yo me voy a ju-

– ¡Me la chupas si te dejo escapar!

Belphegor sacó de   _nadie sabe dónde_ una serie de hilos que ataron el cuerpo de Fran, haciéndole cortes en las prendas, el cabello y la cara por el borde filoso de esa telaraña mortal, apretándole y dejándole las extremidades moradas por la interrupción del flujo sanguíneo, hasta hacerle explotar la cabeza.

–Tsk, una ilusión.

–Sería más sencillo si se tratara de ti, senpai, así podría engañarte con mis ilusiones reales mientras veo televisión y tú realizas el trabajo solo.

Estaba sentado sobre el comedor, columpiando las piernas como un niño, mientras balanceaba distraídamente un tenedor sobre su nariz. Bel solo suspiró, hastiado, mientras refrescaba mentalmente la lista de lacayos a su disposición para hacer el trabajo sucio y salir de esta.

No tenía ganas de limpiar los baños de nuevo.

_Aunque no lo hubiera hecho él precisamente_ igual tuvo que gastar su saliva en darle la orden a su mayordomo-elefante, y no era divertido tener que contactar con el grandote, así que prefería evitarlo.

–Bien, ya que Bel-senpai no puede hacer nada sin mí, iré a resolver este asunto en menos de lo que croa una rana– esquivó el vigésimo cuchillo lanzado a su cabeza en lo que iba de día y se adentró en el castillo.

– ¡No pienses que te escaparás de-!– el chico anfibio había desaparecido del pasillo al voltear en una esquina, dejando a Bel con la furia a flor de piel y unas ganas enfermizas de comer chocolate.

~~

El ilusionista desapareció por tres días, sin dejar rastro ni aviso de nada. A Belphegor no le quedó de otra que grabar esos tres episodios del dorama para evitar que Squalo perdiera más cabello por arrancárselo a mechones, o que se cortara la otra mano en el peor de los casos, y tuvo que (mandar a) deshacerse del cadáver que había dejado tirado en el cuarto de Fran cuando empezó a descomponerse. Hubo recuperado el cuerpo sólo con la intención de licuarle los sesos y dárselos de beber al maldito sapo, pero el muy cabrón no se aparecía.

Xanxus regresaría a la guarida esa tarde, y la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo y untar en el pan de la deshonra. Sí, así de Drama Queen estaban todos.

Lussuria no dejaba de limpiar compulsivamente la sala, y Leviathan estaba practicando reverencias frente al altar de Xanxus que tenía en su habitación como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Bel parpadea un momento (aunque nadie sabe para qué, si igualmente no puede ver a través del flequillo) y al segundo siguiente está entrando la rana por la puerta.

–Ya llegó por quien lloran– anunció con fingida emoción, al menos, lo que puede llegar a expresar tras esa cara de droga constante, recibiendo un incómodo silencio y miradas desconcertadas por todo el comedor.

– ¿Acaso te habías ido a algún lado, cariño?

–Shishishi das pena mocoso.

Ignoró los comentarios escamosos sin dificultad, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Bel, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera.

–Solucioné el problema con el ninja-samurái ese. Ya tengo el código– aclaró escuetamente, instando al príncipe a que se alejaran del hall para charlar acerca de los escabrosos escrutinios por debajo de la mesa. –Pero necesité algo de dinero para cubrir unas cuantas cosas, así que fui a un banco en Sri Lanka y me dieron un préstamo a su nombre. Escribí “ _Baka ouji_ ”  como titular y anoté su número de cuenta, pensaron que era algún apellido extraño ¿a poco no? –. Hizo un curioso arco con las cejas–  Esos bancarios son muy descuidados, ¿sabe? Le dan un préstamo a cualquiera sin revisar el historial de los clientes…eso fue hace tres días, si no ha venido a buscarlo el FBI es que ya le descontaron la primera cuota, senpai. Ah, les di sus verdaderos datos, así que saben donde vive y donde trabaja.

Belphegor tardó algunos segundos en procesar todo, repitiéndose una a una las palabras dichas por la rana, iniciándose un conteo regresivo imaginario que anunciaba la llegada del Mesías.

Al llegar a cero, Fran por fin murió.

Sí, murió.

Al menos una vez, pero revivió al usar su Hell Ring, así que la _party hard_ no duró mucho

El príncipe destripador nunca odió tanto una jodida pieza de bisutería. Nunca. Pero no había tiempo para destruir todas las joyerías del país como Grinch en Navidad en ese preciso instante, porque Xanxus estaba llegando a la base. Entonces, el Capitanazo del Escuadrón de Asesinos de Élite, Squalo, tendría que poner al día al Jefe sobre todas las misiones realizadas en su ausencia, y al faltar un reporte (el de ellos), el escualo tendría que darle una explicación que no tenía y acabarían encerrados en la Llama de la Ira eternamente.

Toditos, porque así de cabrón y arbitrario esa su líder. Cual político.

–¡XANXUS HA LLEGADO! – vociferó el de la lluvia, ocasionándole respingos al resto de la escuadra –, más vale que hayan terminado todos sus reportes, ¡que para eso dejé esa caja en el pasillo, malditos!– los demás se vieron entre sí,  (excepto Gola Mosca, que no tenía ojos) y por fin, _tras días tropezándose con la maldita caja de naranjas atravesada en el corredor,_ comprendieron que hacía de “buzón de sugerencias”. Era algo que _definitivamente haría_ alguien como Superbi Squalo, quien negaba hasta el Sol de hoy ser la secretaria mal pagada de Xanxus.

El jefazo llegó con su usual cara de estreñimiento y pateó la puerta del comedor, manchando la madera con caca de perro y tumbando un par de cuadros que adornaban la estancia.

–Limpien eso, basuras. – Fue su saludo, aplastando el culo sobre su sillón de siempre, cruzándose de piernas  –Y no quiero enterarme de otra reunión con el niñito Sawada, que los mando a sacrificar como ganado para que limpien la mierda en otra guerra mientras yo duermo.

Todos asintieron, entrando inmediatamente luego el personal de limpieza y retirando los escombros; apenas había regresado él y ya todo empezaba a colapsar.

–Xanxus, los reportes.

–Déjalos para después, no voy a leer nada ahora. Tengo hambre, diles a los inútiles en la cocina que vayan preparando la cena, quiero bistec término medio, si se pasa de cocción los despediré.- sentenció, y eso fue orden absoluta…aunque ninguno de los presentes tenía el hambre suficiente para cenar, contando la tarde apenas con cinco horas, nadie tuvo la osadía de notificárselo, ¡no vaya a ser que sirviesen su cabeza como antipasto!

La efusividad bajó, al menos hasta que entró Levi a la instancia, pero por secundario no tenía gran escena en la cual participar, así que obviaron su presencia.

–Desgraciada rana de cloaca– Fran supo de inmediato que se trataba de él –, ¿cómo rayos te las arreglaste para infiltrarte en el banco? – lo mejor sería cogerle el dato para evitar que lo usara en su contra, así cuando traicionara al niño sabría adónde esconderse.

–Ah, ¿eso? Se lo pedí a mi maestro, hizo un campo ilusorio de un radio de cincuenta metros solo para poseer a un pobre don nadie que cuidaba la entrada, ¿no es genial? A cambio de un par de datos de seguridad y planos de tu castillo…dijo que estaba buscando un sitio más grande para usar como sede o algo así. Escuché algo de un pasillo interconector debajo de Kokuyou Land pero no le presté mucha atención, porque un niño como yo no entiende cosas complicadas.– se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta para ir a ver si el gallo puso.

Belphegor juró y perjuró que más nunca de los jamases volvería a tomar una misión con Fran, no mientras su cabello fuera amarillo (y las canas no contarían, porque se teñiría el cabello semanalmente), pero  por mientras y para esperar la cena, se dispuso a completar el pequeño informe:

 

**Categoría de la misión**

_Clase S_

**Agente(s) encomendado(s)**

_Príncipe Belphegor y la maldita rana cuyo nombre no es importante mencionar._

**Solicitud a cumplir. Marque varias de ser aplicables:** (Asesinato) (Secuestro) (Extorsión) (Venganza) (Traición) (Robo) (Prostitución) (Apuesta) (Deuda) (Adulterio) (Otros)

_Asesinato_

**Causa de defunción de la víctima** (No aplicable si la solicitud a cumplir fuera _Asesinato_ )   
_Hemorroides_

**Complicaciones en la misión** (Sí) (No)

_Sí_

**Especifique**

_Mal genio  por parte de la víctima, quien al perder una vida en el Flappy Bird presionó el botón rojo de autodestrucción de la base, confundiéndolo con el de reinicio._

**Resultado de la misión**  (Positivo) (Negativo) (Incompleto)

_Incompleto_

**Especifique**

_Se logró extraer la información necesaria para descifrar el password de la maquinaria tras tres días de búsqueda, por lo que se exige compensación por gastos y efectos personales. Tras la autopsia del cadáver, ubicado bajo la cama de Fran, se reveló que la victima poseía altos niveles de acidez estomacal causados por úlceras cancerígenas, por lo que el estrés de perder constantemente dólares en Facebook desencadenó una serie de dolencias agudas, manifestadas en cólicos, evacuaciones purulentas y sangrado anal._

_Terminó inmolado luego de morir de hemorroides._

Dobló con desquicio el papel, rompiendo los bordes de la caja de naranjas para que el dichoso folio entrara, yendo a su habitación.

Fran se había quedado solo en el salón (Xanxus y Squalo estaban viendo el partido de futbol por la RAI) así que lo único que hacía eco en la cabeza del Guardián Neblina eran las maldiciones y groserías que el par le lanzaba al televisor.

Cómo sabía que no tendría más oportunidad de hacerlo, trató de retomar el hilo de pensamientos que le puyaba el cerebro de _porqué-carajo-estás-trabajando-con-estos-psicópatas_ , rascándose la cabeza bajo el sombrero, pero cuando se detenía a sopesarlo de verdad, caía en cuenta de algo que debería ser ya bastante obvio: de no ser así, de no estar en Varia con el circo de fenómenos que tenía por compañeros, no sería _Fran._

No sería la segunda generación de Guardián de la Neblina del Escuadrón de Asesinos de Élite de Varia y por tanto, no tendría la identidad que se había forjado. Quizá sería, en cambio, algún sujeto de experimentos o una mutación radioactiva, o un frustrado sexual como su Maestro. Pero no, era él…parte de un _algo_ y ese _algo_ era Varia.

Al día siguiente le tocó hacer equipo nuevamente con Bel, y se preguntó qué tan buena sería la comida en un laboratorio.


End file.
